


Boyfriend Material

by lee_0524



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lee_0524/pseuds/lee_0524
Summary: @peetaspikelets for Prompt 67: Peeta can’t help but be a bit of a player when it comes to girls and struggles hanging on to a girlfriend. He goes to his best friend Katniss for advice, not knowing she’s harbored a crush on him for years.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing and all mistakes are my own.

“Oh, fuck yes. Right there,” the gorgeous blonde under me cries.

I continue to circle my fingers on her clit as I pound into her from behind. Her walls flutter around me as her orgasm subsides. Three more thrusts and I am done, spent, and exhausted. I slide out of her and get off the bed to throw the condom in the trash. Glimmer’s ass is still in the air and she’s breathing heavily.

“That good?” I smirk.

“Mmmmhmm,” she muffles into the pillow.

She slowly slides down the bed and turns over. Despite what we just did, she still looks put together. She’s always put together, always perfect. I lean over her and begin kissing her. Maybe she’ll be up for another round. She responds eagerly with her tongue and we spend a few minutes like that. I slowly creep my hand down to her center when she stops me.

“I’m tired. You should head home,” she says.

“I bet I can change your mind.” I kiss a trail down her neck.

“I have to get up early,” she giggles as she pushes me off her.

“What do you have planned?” I try to kiss her again, but she pushes my chest back as I pout.

“My family is visiting, and they are going to be here early.”

“Your family in Colorado?”

She looks at me with confusion. “I’m surprised you remember that.”

I cock my head at her and question, “Why wouldn’t I?”

She pauses. Glimmer looks like she’s going to tell me one thing but ducks her head and says, “Anyway, their flight gets in at 7 a.m. and they are stopping here right after.”

“Okay,” I concede. “How about I come by after they are gone for the night in their hotel?”

“I can tell what you’re thinking with,” she smirks.

“Glimmer, if you let me come by then I’ll let you come, too,” I state while wiggling my eyebrows.

“Jesus, Peeta. For real, time to go.”

I begrudgingly get up and start dressing. She pulls on her lacy pink panties and matching tank. Of course, she matches.

“How bout I stop by in the afternoon?”

“My family will be here,” she states. She looks at me like I have two heads.

I chuckle, “I know.”

Her eyebrows furrow together. “You want to meet my family?”

“Yeah. I’ll make some coffee cake or something and we can enjoy high tea or whatever shit it is you guys do.”

“We don’t have high tea and you know I don’t eat that shit and neither do my mom or sister. Have to look fit for the photo ops.”

Glimmer is the daughter of a well-known Congressman in Colorado. Very rich, very conservative, and very attractive to the public. I think that’s why she’s always so put together. Never a hair out of place, face full of makeup, and always high heels. It was instant attraction when I saw her at The Capital, a popular dance club in the town of Panem.

“Well, how about we grab something to eat at that weird vegan restaurant?” I’m throwing my shirt back on when she stands up and grabs her shirt. She is turned around and doesn’t answer me. “Glim?”

She turns around and sighs. Glimmer looks like she is pondering something and then speaks, “Look, Peeta. I don’t think you meeting my family is the best idea.”

“What? Why?”

“You know how my family is? How my father is? They know I’m single.”

“But you’re not. We’ve been dating for the last four months.”

“Dating, Peeta? Come on, we’ve been hooking up the last four months, having fun.” She’s staring at me as if I’m a dumbass.

“We do more than just hook up and you’ve met my family.”

“Getting drunk at the club with Rye isn’t really a date.”

I look at her and she senses my confusion. “Come on, Peeta. I have fun, you have fun.” She smiles that sexy smile to get what she wants as she reaches for my hand. I pull back.

“Exactly we have fun, so why am I thinking this is a break-up?”

“It’s not a break-up because there was never anything to break-up. Peeta, you’re just not boyfriend-material. Look, they will be gone in a week and then we can get back to what we do best. Each other.”

Now, I’m pissed. Not boyfriend material? What the fuck? We go out on dates. We go to the club, go to trendy restaurants. Meeting Rye was a big fucking deal. I don’t introduce any girls to any family members, well, I did with Katniss but that’s different. “I don’t think so.”

“Peeta,” she starts.

“No, I think it’s time you have your own fun with someone who is “boyfriend-material,” I respond using air quotes. She’s sexy, fun, and a great lay but I am PISSED. I rush out and slam the apartment door before I flee down the steps. I get to my car and begin the drive home. What the fuck does she mean by me not being boyfriend material? Yeah, we don’t go out too often but that’s because we are so eager to rip each other’s clothes off all the time. Fuck her. She can find someone who is “boyfriend-material” that will make her come three times in just one night with their mouth.

As I turn on to the street to where my apartment is, I get even more cranky. I park in my spot, unlock the main door and walk the three flights of stairs to my apartment. As I walk in, I kick my shoes off, not even bothering to untie them. I strip my clothes and jump in the shower. I need to get the scent of her Chanel, whatever the fuck number that follows, perfume off me as well. The hot water does nothing to soothe me. What the fuck did she mean? I was good to her. I’m funny, charming, and nice. Not to sound conceited but I’m good looking, have a toned body, and the best eyes. At least that is what my high school yearbook said. Not to mention I have made all the women I’ve been with come at least once every night. Even the first time. What male makes a woman come their first time?

I towel off and throw on some sweat pants, socks, and a t-shirt. I crack open a beer and just stare at it. “Fuck this.” I grab the bottle of whiskey I have above my fridge, grab my keys, and head up one floor. I don’t even bother knocking, I just use my key. I open the door surprised to see the light on as I open the door.

“Great, you’re still up. I have to talk to you about- “I pause. She’s standing there in a faded red shirt that would reach her mid-thigh if she wasn’t bent over the counter slowly moving her ass side to side. I can just make out her simple, dark grey boy shorts. I have the perfect view of the swells of her ass and her legs that are that gorgeous olive skin tone. Katniss doesn’t show off her legs or body that often. I doubt she ever showed much skin, even before the accident that left a good portion of the left side of her body burned. I wish she wouldn’t hide under her turtlenecks and jeans. The scars on her neck aren’t even that noticeable.

 I break out of my stupor and chuckle. She’s wearing her hair in her signature braid and fuzzy blue socks are the final touch to her evening ensemble. This girl is a total 180 from Glimmer; however, the definition of a natural beauty. I’ve always thought so. She has no idea the effect she can have. Every guy notices her, but she scares them all off with her scowl. That and she threatens to use her bow if they bother her. As much as I love getting a peek, it’s time to let her know I’m here. She would have heard me, but she’s got her ear buds in. I reach out and tickle her sides. Katniss yelps as she turns around, elbowing me in the ribs in the process.

“Geez, Katniss,” I gasp as I clutch my side.

“Damn it, Peeta. You surprised me,” she replies.

“I know. I actually got here about 60 seconds ago, but I was admiring the view.”

She blushes and starts tugging her shirt down. I start laughing again. Always so pure, but that’s Katniss for you. One day she walked in on me after I was done showering. I walked into the kitchen in just my birthday suit and she was so embarrassed. I told her I didn’t care if she saw me. She then responded that she did and avoided me for the rest of the week.

“What were you swaying to and why were you hunched over?”

“Foster the People,” she mumbles. “And I was focusing on a very important task.” She holds up the menu for Sae’s Pizza.

I roll my eyes at her. “Come on Katniss, we both know you’re going to choose barbeque chicken.”

“No, we don’t,” she affirms as she continues to pull down her shirt. I wish she wouldn’t be so self-conscious around me. I’m her best friend and she knows I don’t care about the burns on her body.

I start laughing again. Katniss is so predictable. I pluck the menu out of her hands and mock her scowl. “So, you won’t mind if I order Canadian bacon and pineapple?” She reaches to grab the menu, but I lift it up. I’m not super tall but it’s not difficult to beat Katniss’s height.

“Don’t even talk about the atrocity of putting that crap on Sae’s pizza.”

She’s so close and I back up. Her shirt has risen giving me an even better view of her body and her chest is up against mine. I put my hand on her back and realize she doesn’t have a bra on. I guess why would she?  It’s 11 p.m. but still. I’m a guy and I’m not oblivious to the beauty that is my best friend. I move my hand and tickle that spot on her side that’s dangerously close to her breasts. She continues to squirm. I start laughing and relent since blood is rushing straight to my cock and hand her the menu.

“Fine,” she huffs. “Order whatever pizza you want EXCEPT that crap. I’ll be back in a minute.”

I watch her walk away. I know when she comes back out she’ll have pajama pants, so I take the opportunity to appreciate her olive-toned legs once again. She really has no idea the effect she can have on people. She never has and when she does notice that other people notice she shies away or in my case, throws a drink on my head. I start chuckling. I hear her door open and she comes back out wearing not pajama pants with penguins but a pair of shorts. Not just shorts. Shorter shorts that are barely longer than the shirt. They don’t even fully cover the burn scars.

She catches the surprise on my face. “What?”

“Nothing. Pizza is ordered.” She raises her eyebrows. “It’s barbeque chicken,” I answer because I already know her question.

“So, what brings you over here at 11 on a Friday night.”

“I just want to spend an evening with my best friend. Why does that surprise you?”

“Because lately I only see you after work. You’re always with Glitter.”

“Come on, Katniss. You know her name is Glimmer.” I don’t know why I felt the need to correct her because it is unusual. Katniss laughed for five minutes straight when I told her the name of the new girl I was dating.

“Whatever. Why aren’t you with miss perfect ass and tits? Why are you here?” She looks mad but I’m pretty sure it’s jealousy. She’s so cute when she’s jealous.

“Maybe I am with miss perfect ass and tits,” I wink.

She blushes and has another unreadable expression on her face. “Quit teasing me, Peeta,” she mumbles. She says something else but the only thing I can make out is “how could” and “compare” I’m about to ask her to speak up when she says, “Seriously Peeta, why are you here? Not that I’m complaining.”

“I don’t want to talk about it right now.”

“Later?”

“You gotta get me drunk first.” I hold up the bottle. This makes her laugh as she reaches for the bottle and takes a swig. Another thing I love about her. She’s low maintenance.

We sit at her table while we pass the bottle back and forth. I ask how work is going at the botanical gardens and she asks how it’s going at the school I work at. Small talk, but never mundane. My conversations with Katniss never feel forced. Not since we became friends. Although getting her to become comfortable enough to be friends was another ballgame. I ask her about Prim and she lights up like she always does.

Before we know it, the pizza arrives, and Katniss takes the box to the coffee table in her living room. That’s when I notice the luggage and ask her about it. She informs me that she’s traveling for the next two weeks for work. How did I not know that? She just scooches the duffle bag out of the way with her fuzzy foot. She’s so casual. I don’t have to worry about things like plates or linen napkins or coasters or glasses. She has never been fancy. Not like Glimmer.

Ugh, I can’t stop thinking about what she said. At this point, we both have a pleasant buzz, okay, maybe more than a buzz, and are talking about our favorite moments from “The Office.” We have watched the show all the way through at least three times.

“Save Bandit,” she quotes as she picks up Prim’s cat Buttercup and raises it in the air. She hates that cat, but Prim can’t have him in the dorms. Buttercup snarls at her and runs off after Katniss sets him down.

I laugh but Glimmer’s stupid words come back. “Katniss, am I boyfriend material?” I slur. She raises her eyebrows at me and pauses mid-chew. She continues chewing and looks away. I don’t like how she’s looking away.

“Katniss?”

“What’s brought this on?” she murmurs.

“Something Glimmer said.” She nods, urging me to go on. “She wanted me gone because her family is coming to see her. I asked if I could stop by and she said that it wouldn’t be good because her family thinks she’s single.”

“She is single though…. technically. I mean, you never made anything official right?” She looks confused. The alcohol is getting to her.

“Well, nooooo but I thought spending 3 nights together a week IMPLIED that we were a little more to each other than casual hook-up.”

“Okay. What happened next?”

“She said that we were just hooking up and having fun and that getting drunk with Rye at the club doesn’t count as meeting family and that I’m not boyfriend material. What the fuck does that even mean?”

“Well….”

“Oh, come on Katniss. You know I don’t introduce chicks to the family, not since Madge.”

She shifts on the couch. “Does she know what happened with Madge?”

I scoff. “I don’t really go around broadcasting that. Do you tell all your boyfriends about Gale? Oh, wait. You don’t date.” Even though I’m drunk I know that was a low blow. She got screwed over too when we found out.

“Really, Peeta?” She stands up slightly off balance. “Peeta, has it occurred to you that I just don’t tell you everything. I don’t think you need to hear about all my conquests.” Katniss is getting feisty. She doesn’t have conquests, does she? She’s so pure. I don’t like the feeling that sits in my stomach.

“Conquests? I highly doubt you have casual sex, Katniss. For God’s sake you ran into your bedroom to put on shorts and a bra because you’re terrified of me, your best friend, seeing you like that. You dated Gale for a year before you even had sex with him.” Oh shit, the words are out before I can stop them.

“I told you that in confidence, not so you could throw it back at me. And how do you know I put on a bra?”

“I could tell when I touched your back that you weren’t” She looks mortified. Her cheeks are red and not just from the whiskey. “I’m so sorry Katniss. I’m kind of buzzed, I’m upset- “

“NO,” she yells. “Shut up! You’re not buzzed, you’re drunk. And you know what, so am I and I probably shouldn’t say what I’m going to but fuck, Peeta. For the last three years I have watched you parade big breasted blondes into your room, fuck them, and break things off within 3 months. I’m shocked that Glitter or Sparkle or- “

“Glimmer,” I remind her.

“Fuck off, Peeta. I’m surprised Glimmer has lasted as long as she had and to hear that she kicked YOU to the curb? I never would have guessed.” She stands up and leans down towards me her face not that far from mine. “I’m fine with the fact that people have casual sex. It’s just not my thing and I don’t judge you for it so how DARE you judge me for my lack in that department that you think I have.”

“You’re kind of not making sense-“

“No, do not interrupt me, Peeta.” She starts pointing her finger. Drunk or not, she is pissed. “I am petrified of guys seeing my body. That’s why I don’t go around fucking anything that walks. Excuse me for wanting something to be real before I take that step. You on the other hand…. You don’t let girls in. I know how devastated you were after what happened with Madge, but it’s been a long time and the longest relationship you have had has been what, 5 months?” It’s four if you count Glimmer but I’m not chiming in again. “So, are you boyfriend material? No, I don’t think your actions give off that kind of vibe.”

Her face is so close to me. I look at her lips as she wets them. I stand so that she is now looking up at me. We’re so close. “What kind of vibe am I giving off then?” I whisper. She looks me right in the eye. “The kind that you’re looking for someone to have fun with. The kind that you don’t let get too close.”

I square my shoulders. Screw this. “You have no idea what kind of person I am.” I move to head out the door, but she grabs my wrist and turns me around.

“You’re scared. You’re scared of letting someone in and they will do what Madge did to you. I was there, Peeta. I saw the look on your face when you saw them together.”

“And what did my face say?” I question.

It’s as if Katniss sobers up in that moment. “That your whole world betrayed you. That the person you loved most in the world didn’t have enough respect to just end it. The look of someone who had given a girl everything and watched as she threw it all away for some other guy.”

I immediately sober at her statement. “Well excuse me for actually being upset and angry. You didn’t show any fucking emotion when you saw them together. It’s like you didn’t even care that the guy you had been with for five years was fucking your engaged best friend. You didn’t really react the way someone would. I don’t think you really cared about him at all.” She opens her mouth, “No, we can’t all be fucking robots, Katniss. Excuse me for being hurt and having feelings.” She turns around. “What Katniss, does the truth hurt?” I hear a sniffle. Wait, what? Is she crying? Katniss doesn’t cry. I reach out to touch her and my voice softens, “Katniss?”

She keeps her back turned, takes a deep breath and calmly says, “I know who you are Peeta. You’re a painter, and a baker, and a teacher. You always double knot your shoe laces and sleep with the window open and never take sugar in your tea. You’re kind and decent and when you love, you love with your whole heart. You’re also my best friend. You think I was happy with what happened? Of course not. But I didn’t love Gale the way that you loved Madge. I have loved-do love- that way, but it wasn’t Gale. I loved and am still in love with someone else. As to not knowing how you feel? I know how you feel. I know how it feels to long for someone who just doesn’t see you that way. How it feels to be rejected over and over and over because I see it every month.”

What? Katniss Everdeen is in love with someone. How do I not know this? Who is it? Why does it make me so jealous?  “

Every month you bring in someone new for you to fuck,” she continues. “Those appreciative stares that you give other girls…… I wish just once you could look at me that way.”

Look at her what way? She always gets mad when she catches me staring.

 “Guys don’t look at me that way, Peeta.” Oh, but they do Katniss. Again, no clue about the effect she has.

“They never have, and they never will, not with my scars. I don’t want them to see these scars. There’s only one person I would allow to see me like that. I do know how it feels for someone to reject my love, because you do it every day. And every time I see you, I have to hear about how much pussy you’re getting. But I keep it inside, because I’m a coward and don’t want you to know how I feel. Well here it is Peeta, I love you. I’ve loved you for a long time. I probably loved you even when I was with Gale. You know we argued about you once. He said I never smiled that way at him……And that’s fine that you don’t love me. That’s ridiculous of me to be mad that you don’t see me that way. Why would you? I’m plain, I don’t have big boobs, I don’t wear makeup or put much thought into my hair. I’m covered in scars. Who could possibly want that?”

I’m speechless. Katniss Everdeen is in love with me? When the fuck did this happen? She fought with Gale about me? Why am I not saying anything? I’m standing here like a moron. Say something you idiot.

“Well?” When I say nothing, she turns around. There are unshed tears in her eyes and I’m heartbroken. Heartbroken to hear about all her insecurities and how she thinks I don’t see her. I do see her. I always have. I’m so overwhelmed with this new information. “It’s a first,” she says quietly. “Peeta Mellark is speechless.”

With that she leads me out of her apartment and shuts the door. Her footsteps indicate that she is retreating to her bedroom.

It’s as if I’m on autopilot. I head back to my apartment and lay on my bed. What the fuck just happened? Katniss Everdeen loves me? No-not just loves, but is IN love with me? I didn’t even respond. What is wrong with me? And what the hell am I going to do about it? She’s mad and upset. I will give her tonight. Tomorrow we are going to sit down and discuss this.


	2. Chapter 2

Son of a bitch! I wake up feeling like shit. Memories of last night start to pour over me. Glimmer and her “boyfriend material” bullshit, the booze, and Katniss. Katniss! She told me she was in love with me and I stood there like an idiot. I don’t even know what to think. We were both drunk but then again, she seemed to know what she was saying. Oh, god. I was such an asshole to her. I threw her lack of sex life in her face and called her a robot. What kind of best friend am I?

  
I rub my palms over my eyes and groan. I don’t even know what I’m going to say to her. What do I want to say to her? I head to the bathroom and jump in the shower. I allow the hot water to roll down my body like I did last night, only this time it’s Katniss’s words I’m thinking about. As the warmth relaxes my tense muscles, I think back to years’ worth of memories for indication that she was in love with me. All I can do is reflect to our first moment when I met her.

  
I was 23 years old when I moved to the city of Panem. After dating Madge for four years at college, I knew she was the one which was why I was willing to do anything after she said she would marry me including moving back to her hometown. She had to help her father with his election campaign. Madge was so excited to be back home and “show me off.” We’d made plans to meet at the Hob, one of the bars downtown after I met with the new principal at the school I was going to be working at. We were going to meet up with her best friend from high school, Katniss. I knew what Katniss looked like from all the high school photos Madge had shown me. I figured she would know what I looked like as well but Madge said she wasn’t very active on social media, something about an accident that happened her senior year of high school which was also one of the reasons she didn’t have any updated photos.

  
I got to the bar and Madge messaged me letting me know that she was on her way. I looked around and immediately spotted a girl with her hair in a braid with rich, olive skin. The girl was wearing a green t-shirt and jeans with a green scarf wrapped around her neck. I smiled as I approached.

  
“Excuse me,” I started.

  
She didn’t even glance up from her book.

  
“What are you drinking?” It looked like she was running low on her beer. I figured I would get another one while I ordered Madge’s fruity cocktail.

  
“Nothing,” she replied.

“Well, that doesn’t look like nothing? What’ll it be? IPA, lager?”

  
She huffed and finally looked up. I thought she was pretty from the pictures Madge showed me, but she looked young and…. awkward. This girl was a woman now and she had the most striking mercury eyes. I broke out of my trance and smiled. I continued messing with her because her scowl was cute.

  
“Come on, sweetheart. Let me buy you a drink.”

  
“Don’t call me, sweetheart,” she affirmed.

  
“But sweetheart suits that adorable scowl of yours.”

  
She gave me a onceover, reached for the remaining part of her beer, stood and moved right in front of me. I smirked and so did she. She really was beautiful now that she was smiling. It improved her looks a lot, not that she needed improving. I didn’t even realize she had raised her arm until I felt the cool, amber liquid hit my head.

  
“Katniss,” Madge shrieked.

  
Katniss turned towards Madge. “Let’s get out of here, away from the creeps.”

  
“This creep is my fiance,” Madge stated flabbergasted.

  
“What?” Katniss asked dumbfounded.

  
“This is Peeta,” Madge emphasized.

  
“Oh, shit. I’m so sorry.” She reached for napkins and started to dry my face. As she was doing that she poked me in the eye causing me to yelp. “Oh, my god. I’m just going to walk away.”

  
I squinted at her and started laughing. She looked mortified until Madge started laughing as well. She slowly joined in and we were all laughing until we had tears in our eyes. Drenched with alcohol, we decided to head to back to our apartment. I showered, and Katniss continued to apologize. We were all drunk when we heard a knock on the door. Madge opened the door and shrieked before hugging someone. The man, who looked like he could be Katniss’s cousin looked puzzled, but Katniss just started laughing.

  
“Gale Hawthorne?” Madge questioned. “I haven’t seen you in years. Look at you.” She pushed him in to the apartment. “Look at that ass!” I busted out laughing. Madge was so drunk.

  
“Hi, Princess,” he gruffly responded. Madge was cranky at his endearment. He looked to Katniss who was removing her scarf to adjust it. It was then that I noticed some discoloration on her neck. I’d assumed it was burns from the car accident Madge told me about. She caught me staring and immediately covered up.

  
“Ready to go, Catnip?” he asked.

  
She nodded and stood up. She hugged Madge and turned to me, “I’m sorry I poured a drink over your head.”

  
“I deserved it,” I replied.

  
“Yeah, you kind of did,” she laughed.

  
Gale cleared his throat. She looked at Gale before looking back at me “Nice meeting you, Peeta.”

  
“You too, Katniss. We’ll have to hang out again.”

  
“Definitely,” she smiled.

  
“Oh, you two are going to best friends too,” Madge chimed. “Gale, we should be besties too.”

  
Gale huffed and pulled Katniss by the hand out the door.

  
Katniss and I would go on to become best friends. Madge and Gale were gone so often for her father’s reelection campaign that we were both lonely. I remember the first time I made her laugh when we bumped into each other at the coffee shop I started to frequent.

  
I smile until I remember the look of pain she had on her face when she said that I don’t see her. I finish in the shower and towel off before dressing and brushing my teeth. I still don’t know what to say but I need Katniss to know that whatever was said and whatever happens, that she is the most important woman in my life. She is priority number one.

  
I run to the coffee shop we frequent on the corner and get a hot chocolate with whipped cream and caramel drizzle for her and black tea, no sugar for myself. The memory floods back. She said she knew who I was, that I was a baker and a painter and a teacher and that I never took sugar in my tea. That I love with everything. She’s right. How much has Katniss noticed? How much do I notice? A lot. I thought I knew her better than anyone. Apparently not if she’s been in love with me for years.

  
After getting our drinks, I walk back to the apartment. I feel like I’m going to puke. Katniss isn’t a touchy-feely person and I don’t want to scare her off. When I reach her apartment, I knock. I’m not going to use my key. I don’t want to upset her. The door opens, and I’m met with not Katniss, but Annie Cresta, Katniss’s neighbor.

  
“Hi, Peeta,” she says quietly. Annie is usually quiet.

  
“Annie, um,” I respond.

  
“Did Katniss get a hold of you to ask you to look after Buttercup?”

  
“What?” I’m so confused.

  
“While she’s away for work?”

  
“Oh,” I lie. “Of course, yeah.”

  
Annie squints and pushes her auburn hair behind her ear. “Wait, why did you knock?”

  
“Um…. I’m hungover?”

  
Annie giggles. “I figured. I heard you two laughing about something last night.”

  
“Yeah, sorry about that. Um, why are you looking after Buttercup?”

  
“Katniss said she hadn’t seen you around too much since you’ve been busy, and she asked if I would since she’s away for work.”

  
FUCK ME! She was traveling for work which is why the duffle bag was out. Damn it!

  
“You okay, Peeta?” There is concern in her eyes.

  
“Fine,” I mumble. “Listen, I can take care of Buttercup if you’d like. He’s used to me.”

  
“Okay. Well, I fed and changed his water and cleaned out the litter box for today.” She heads out of the apartment.

  
“Thanks Annie,” I reply as I step in. I set the drinks on the table and sink into the couch where everything seemed to change. Buttercup jumps into my lap and I scratch his ears.

“Two weeks,” I grumble to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss is back from her work trip. What will await her and what will Peeta say???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my awesome beta shannon17. She had a lot of fantastic suggestions that really helped the flow of the story.
> 
> I apologize for this being late and for what's to come....
> 
> As always, all mistakes are my own and I don't own anything.

Flashback 23 years old

I walk up to the old, comfy arm chair and not even looking up from her book, Katniss questions, “What do you want, Peeta?”

“How did you know it was me?” I ask.

“You walk like an elephant.”

“Are you saying I’m fat?”

She looks up, rolls her eyes, and scowls. “You have a loud gait and you’ve come in here enough for me to know.”

“So, you’ve noticed me.” I wiggle my eyebrows.

Katniss sighs, “Are you going to stand there and stare or are you going to sit down?”

I shrug and take a seat opposite her and set my tea on the coffee table.

“What are you reading?” I ask.

She hesitates before lifting the book, so I can see the cover.

“The Fault in Our Stars? Really, Katniss?”

“And what’s your favorite book?”

“Catcher in the Rye.”

“Really, Peeta,” she mocks. “Did you see Holden Caulfield as the angsty teenager fighting against phonies and practicing individualism when he was really just a drunk, spoiled brat.”

“Not a fan?”

She scoffs, “What do you want, Peeta?”

I can tell I may have upset her. “You know, I like the Fault in Our Stars.” She looks disbelieving, so I elaborate, “When I was a student teacher, I don’t know how many book reports I had to read on that book so finally, I read it, and I liked it and I’m not ashamed to say that I cried during the movie.”

She snickers and then straightens her features. I stare her down before she lets out a full-blown laugh.

“Ha, I did it.” She looks puzzled. “I made you laugh. We’re friends now.”

She scrunches her nose. “I don’t really know how to be friends.”

“You’re friends with Madge.”

“That’s different. We both just didn’t really like being social.”

I find that surprising. Madge is a social butterfly. “Well friends tell each other the deep stuff. Like favorite colors.” This makes her smile and that is how we begin meeting twice a week at the coffee shop. I always have tea, no sugar, and she hot chocolate. She fights when I pay, and she starts having my drink ready before I get to sit down as revenge. We talk about books and movies and music, but we mostly enjoy each other’s company. We don’t talk about the fact that Madge is so busy working with her father or how Gale has taken up a job for his campaign and that is just fine with us.

End of flashback.

The last two weeks have positively sucked; however, the memory of how Katniss became my best friend always makes me smile. Thank god Katniss is coming home tonight. After attempting to call her and message her a dozen times within two days, she finally responded back stating that she wasn’t ignoring me, but she was genuinely busy with work and we would talk when she got back. I left her alone after that. The reassurance didn’t help though. I’ve been so distracted at school; even my students have noticed. I also burned a loaf of bread. I haven’t done that since I was a pre-teen.

Rye knows something is up, but I refuse to talk to him about it. Glimmer also has been calling and sending me tit pics saying she’s sorry that I was upset and that we should keep doing what we do best. I haven’t responded. Nope, the lone company I have been keeping is with Buttercup which has left me with a lot to think about and I have thought about a lot.

The most important question I’ve been trying to answer is how I feel about Katniss. I’m still not entirely certain. Her news was sprung up on me and it’s a lot to take in for someone who didn’t think this kind of relationship was a possibility. Emotionally, I was a wreck after Madge. It was like my emotions broke and I haven’t been able to feel anything real romantic wise.

Sure, I opened to physical relationships, I am still human after all. The reason I was in such a tizzy with Glimmer was because I didn’t like what she said, not that I couldn’t have her. Let’s be honest, Glimmer was an easy choice, a safe choice.

Katniss is the difficult choice and I don’t know if I’m completely ready to put my heart in that vulnerable position again. I mentally make a list of things I like about Katniss as a friend. She’s loyal, funny, feisty, and she’s pleasurable to hang out with. I’m kind of describing the characteristics of a dog and Katniss is no dog. I try to think of qualities that I wouldn’t describe for a friend. I love her for all her characteristics. Thinking romantically, I think she is gorgeous and has an amazing body. I would be lying if I hadn’t fantasized about her in the shower. I’ve thought of what it would be like to really kiss her, not like the peck on New Year’s when Darius was hitting on her, so she used me as an excuse. It wasn’t a bad kiss at all, but it only lasted a second and we both laughed after she got over her mortification. That’s another thing, Katniss is known for being serious but with me she can be so hilarious. She’s like a whole different person when she is with me. I’m also different when I’m with her. I’m not trying to be Mr. Suave. I can just be Peeta.

Katniss is also the most important woman, if not person in my life. She was there when the shit hit the fan and she helped pick me up when I was down. I don’t even think Katniss spent much time being upset since she was more concerned about my well-being. If she was in love with me though, that would explain it.

The things I liked about Glimmer were superficial, with Katniss everything has a deep root of love. I’m giving myself a headache thinking about everything. Why the hell do I keep trying to compare here to Glimmer? There isn’t a comparison. Glimmer is replaceable, Katniss is not. The realization hits me like a freight train and before I even have time to comprehend it, my thoughts are interrupted by the lock of the door turning. I stand rapidly knocking Buttercup off my lap. Whatever, he will forgive me. The door opens, and Katniss is dragging her luggage in. She is dressed simply and has her hair in the signature braid. She is a sight for my sore eyes.

“Katniss?” I ask.

She’s startled and turns around with her hand on her heart. “Jesus, Peeta.”

“Sorry.” I approach her to reach for her luggage.

“Oh, thanks.” As I move her luggage she sets an overfilled folder on the coffee table.

“Katniss-“I start.

“Peeta, I promise we will talk but I just had a five-hour flight and an old man with putrid breath was drooling on me. Let me take a shower and get cleaned up.”

“Okay. Are you hungry? I made you cheese buns.”

“You know me so well,” she smirks.

“Yes, I do,” I say as I stare back at her.

She breaks eye contact and heads to the bathroom. I figure I will just wait since she is fast. I carry her luggage to her bedroom and retreat to the living room. Buttercup is sitting on the coffee table and when I shoo him off he knocks over the folder Katniss set down. The contents fall out on to the floor. I reach for the papers to straighten them out. That is when I notice a letter that spikes my curiosity. I look to the bathroom as I hear her turn the water on. I glance down.

Dear Ms. Everdeen,

Let me begin by congratulating you on your exceptional application and recommendations. We were delighted to have you come to our university over the past two weeks to listen to your presentation on the Nightlock plant as well as the benefits and risks of introducing species into non-native habitats. Our lecturers said you were an active participant with practical and insightful ideas.

As you are aware, we recently had an accepted applicant withdraw from the study program with the Cornucopia Islands. As you know, we only accept five applicants per season who will facilitate the transplantation of native species to select botanical gardens across the United States. With your stellar application and recommendation from Panem Botanical Gardens, we would like to offer you the chance to study for six months at the Cornucopia Islands beginning in two weeks. While we understand this is late notice, we will be requiring your answer in the next three business days.

Sincerely,

Dr. Beetee Latier

Associate Professor of Botany

UC Berkeley

Holy shit! This is amazing. I look at the date and realize that she must make her decision by tomorrow. I’m sure she already accepted. I had no idea she even applied, then again, I apparently don’t know a lot of things about Katniss Everdeen. I hear the water turn off and I quickly stack the papers neatly, put them back in the folder, and set them on the coffee table. I don’t want her to think I was snooping.

After Katniss gets dressed, she comes in to the living room in yoga pants, an oversized sweatshirt, and of course her fuzzy socks. I don’t think she’s ever seemed prettier.

“How was your trip?” I ask.

“Good.”

I wait for her to elaborate but she doesn’t. “Just good?” I respond.

“Yeah, work is work.” Something is up. Why isn’t she telling me about her program acceptance?

“So, nothing remarkable,” I reiterate.

She sighs, “Peeta, are we really going to talk about work?”

“I suppose we should discuss what happened,” I pause. “Katniss, I am so sorry for how much of an ass I was. I threw those insecurities in your face and betrayed your trust.”

She looks down and mumbles, “I’m sorry for springing everything on you like that.”

“It was a lot to take in. That’s why I couldn’t say anything.”

“Oh,” she hesitates. “Well, again, I know it was a lot. I meant every word, even if I was drunk,” she laughs as she looks away. “Anyway,” she continues, “I was wondering if maybe we could go on a few dates, possibly see where it leads us? Maybe we can try for a month and see if anything’s there?” She looks so hopeful

A month? She will be in the islands in a month. Is she not going?

“What about the islands?”

“How do you know about that?”

I sheepishly respond, “The letter fell out when Buttercup knocked it over.”

“Oh” she replies, “I’m turning it down.”

“What? Why?”

“Because it’s six months. Prim needs me.”

“Prim is an adult, Katniss,” I scold.

She opens her mouth and closes it.

“You’re an idiot if you don’t go,” I explain.

“Excuse me?” she questions.

I really should think before I speak. “Katniss, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. You have to go,” I plead.

“Maybe I’m happy with the way things are.” She reaches for my hand. “Maybe I want to see where this could go.”

I yank my hand away. I can’t let her do this. I will not be the one holding her back no matter how much I want her to stay. I turn before she sees the pain etched on my face as I do something that will damage our friendship forever.

“Katniss, I don’t know what you thought was going to happen when you got back but I don’t think I can give you what you want.”

“You might change your mind if you just give us a chance,” she pleads.

“I don’t want to give us a chance,” I bark. “Everything was fine until you ruined it by confessing your feelings.” I don’t dare look back at her as I hear her sniffle. “I’m going to go, Katniss.” I walk towards the door while Katniss shouts, “I don’t believe you. You’re just saying this to get me to go.” She reaches for me and whips me around. Before I can say anything, her lips are on mine. I don’t do anything until I feel her mouth move against mine. After about two seconds I move with her. This is nothing like the New Year’s peck, this is pure passion. Katniss is kissing me as if she is bearing her soul and I want to live in this moment forever. I allow myself a few more seconds before I break the kiss and turn my head away.

“Tell me you didn’t feel that,” she says as her eyes search mine.

I turn around again and squeeze my eyes shut. “Feel what, Katniss?”

“You know damn well what I mean, Peeta.”

I sigh and feel my heart ache. “It was a good kiss, but that’s all it was, just a kiss like the dozens of others I’ve had. It doesn’t mean anything.” I start walking out the door when she speaks softly.

“You’re lying. Tell me it meant something. Tell me that we can figure this out.”

I’ve never felt worse as I lie to Katniss Everdeen.

“No, Katniss, it didn’t, and I don’t want to figure this out. Everything was fine before. I’ve never lied to you and I’m certainly not going to start now. It’s not my fault you can’t handle the truth.” I start walking down the hall.

“I’ve never known you to be cruel, Peeta,” she murmurs “but maybe I was just too blinded by love to see it.”

She closes the door, her muffled sobs behind it, the lock turning with a final click. The sound makes what I’ve done all to real. I rush downstairs and enter my apartment and slouch against the door. As I slide down, a single tear escapes and rolls down my cheek. I had to do whatever it took to get her to go. After all Katniss does for others, she deserves something good.

And I have nothing to offer her….right?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss has now been gone for three months now. How is Peeta handling everything?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta shannon17. You're awesome

Chapter 4

“Time out, Peeta,” Rye states. His request falls on deaf ears as I continue jabbing into the punching mitt. One, two, three jab, punch to the left.

“PEETA, STOP,” he shouts. I’m jolted back to the present, suddenly aware of the throbbing pain in my knuckles. Rye removes the mitts and shakes out his hands.

“Let’s get these off of you before you kill me,” Rye mutters.

I flinch as he removes the glove from my left hand. After he gets it off, I pull my hand away. “Nuh, uh. Let me get the tape off.” I hiss but he keeps his eyes focused on peeling back the white layers.

“Yikes!” I look down to see my knuckles bruising. “Let’s get you some ice,” Rye suggests.

“I’m fine,” I state, ignoring the ache.

“I said we’re getting you some ice. It’s not a request,” he says as he grabs my other arm.

We get the other glove off and Rye sits me down in a chair and applies ice.

“So, you want to tell me what all that was about?”

“Nope,” I reply curtly.

“Hmmmm,” he pretends to ponder. “I don’t think it’s Mom because you haven’t taken anything she’s said personally in years.”

I scoff.

“It could be that you haven’t gotten laid in the last three months, even though you easily could have,” he prods, as if that’s something I wouldn’t know already.

We were drinking at the bar when Glimmer sent me, yet another sext and I finally had the nerve to block her. Rye happened to be peeking over my shoulder and saw everything. He then questioned why I would block a hot, horny blonde that wanted to blow me. After a few more beers, I told him what happened with Glimmer and all the “boyfriend material” bullshit. One more beer later and I was spilling my guts about Katniss and how she wanted to give us a real shot. He smacked me upside the head when I told him the cruel things I said to her.

He could already see how I was beating myself up, so he hasn’t brought it up since I told him about it three months ago.

“So, if it’s not our bitch of a mother…. that leaves, Katniss,” he says in a sing-song voice.

“Fuck off, Rye.”

“I get you have some issues, but we’ve been in the ring a dozen times since she left, and you have never been that hardcore. What gives?” Rye questions.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” I grumble

“Well, tough! My hands still sting so you owe me. Plus, big brother wants to help,” he wheedles.

“RYE!”

“PEETA!” he shouts back. “I genuinely care about you or whatever mushy shit I’m supposed to say as your brother,” he pauses. “Let’s go get cleaned up and we’ll get some food, but you are going to talk to me.” He says it nicely, but I can tell he’s not giving me a choice.

We get cleaned up and head over to Sae’s, despite my protests. As we sit, Rye orders a Canadian bacon and pineapple pizza, which makes me chuckle.

“I know what you’re thinking,” he states knowingly. “I still laugh at the fact that you brought Katniss here for a double date when you were seeing Cashmere.”

I’m about to interrupt when he chimes, “I know, I know. You didn’t want to introduce me to your flings.”

“I did that as a favor to you since Delly said she didn’t trust you and would only go if it was a double date.” Delly is one of my colleagues at the school who also teaches English. While not immune to the Mellark charm, she trusted Rye about as far as she could throw him.

“I know, Peeta,” he jokes. “What makes me laugh the most though is that I ordered pineapple on my pizza just to spite Katniss and she was not willing to put up with that shit. She started launching fruit at me as soon as Delly left to use the bathroom.”

I chuckle, “Didn’t Delly pull out a chunk of fruit when you were making out later that night?”

“Yeah,” Rye smiles. “Katniss has great aim. She also made you laugh so hard. I hadn’t seen you laugh that much in a long time.”

I sober up. “Yeah, I know. Katniss can be pretty funny.”

Rye chortles, “Are you kidding me? Katniss is only funny and willing to genuinely laugh when she was around you. Otherwise it’s all scowl, all the time. Don’t get me wrong, she’s hot either way but- “

“Hey!” I interrupt. “Why are we here again?”

“You were pretty riled up today.”

“So?”

“I’ve only seen you like that once, Peeta. You have many reasons to feel that way. Mom was awful and made you feel like you were never enough. Madge cheated on you- “

“Do you really need to bring this up?”

“Yes,” Rye affirms. “You’ve had some shitty things happen but the only time I’ve seen you like that was when you beat the shit out of Gale Hawthorne.”

“So, I should have just let the guy who my fiancé cheated with just waltz right passed me?”

“No. But I reached the alley before you started wailing on him.” He waits for me to interrupt but I don’t. “I know what you said about Katniss.”

FLASHBACK 24 YEARS OLD

“Come on, bud, it’s been six months. Time to get back on that horse and there are plenty of chicks looking to ride,” Rye shouts over the loud music. He’s taken me to a club called The Capital. I’ve turned down every chance to dance and Rye is getting pissed. I’d rather be in my apartment with Katniss watching The Office. We have just gotten to the episode when Jim comes back with Karen.

“I need some air,” I yell over the thumping bass as I head out the door for a breather.

I’m walking down the sidewalk in front of the club when I hear a voice that says, “Yeah, Madge. I’ll be home in about two hours,” the man pauses. “I’ll never hear the end of it if I leave Crane’s bachelor party early because I want to go be with my girl,” he continues. “Thanks, princess. Love you, too.” He hangs up his phone and turns. I step into the shadowed alley and walk towards him

“Gale,” I respond coolly.

“Mellark.” He tries to walk past me but it’s like a fire is lit. I shove him backwards and he falls to the grounds.

“What the fuck, man?” Gale questions.

“How could you do that to her?”

“Listen, Peeta, I’m sorry you had to find me and Madge like that- “

“You never deserved her,” I state bitterly.

“Well, Madge thinks otherwise.” He pulls himself up off the ground and tries to get past me again.

I grab his shirt and reply, “I’m talking about Katniss, asshole.”

Whatever I’ve said causes Gale to laugh. “Dude, I fucked your fiancé and you’re telling me that I didn’t deserve Katniss? I knew it. You always had a thing- “

Before he can finish, my fist collides with his face followed by a quick jab to his stomach. I put my high school wrestling moves to work and lunge, taking him down. I continue to pummel his face when I feel someone tugging at me. It’s Rye.

“Peeta, stop, STOP.” He manages to yank me off Gale, but I resist.

“I could have you arrested, Mellark,” Gale threatens.

“You deserve it, Gale. You’re lucky I don’t let him loose.” Gale eyes Rye and ponders for a moment.

“You get a pass this time…. for her,” he says as he wipes his bleeding lip on his sleeve.

Rye nods and drags me out of sight.

END OF FLASHBACK

“You went after Gale that night, not because he screwed your girl, but because he hurt Katniss. I think she’s always been number one in your mind and in your heart, even if you were too dense to realize it,” he says sympathetically.

I run my hands through my hair and sigh.

“I think deep down Katniss knows it too and I think she sees through your bullshit” he quietly suggests.

“She did….until I opened my mouth and kept spewing out lies. You didn’t see her face, Rye.” I look down with shame. “I’ve really messed up.”

“Which is why you are going to have work your ass off to win her back,” he says.

I keep my head lowered. “No.”

“Why the hell not?” Rye questions.

“It’s the same reason I couldn’t control myself during sparring today.”

Two days ago, I opened my mail to see the newsletter that Panem Botanical Gardens sends out to its’ members. On the front page was a picture of Katniss, showing more glowing olive skin than I’ve ever seen, confident and breathtaking in a tropical paradise. Standing beside her is the man with the body of a god, all bronze skin with one side of his eight pack abs covered with a large tattoo of a pirate ship. He’s leaning in to her, delicately placing a large, red flower into her raven hair. What surprised me the most though is the photo on the inside. Katniss is squeezing her eyes shut, smiling brilliantly while the beautiful man is kissing her on the cheek. It’s not a fake smile, but a real one. I’ve known her long enough to tell the difference.

I glance back up. “Because she’s met someone,” I reply.


End file.
